The present invention relates to a heating device, and more particularly to a structure for a heating device utilizing a super thin conducting film (STCF).
Numerous types of heating devices having been developed in the prior art. Said conventional heating devices transmit heat generated therefrom by means of contact or radiation which usually causes a high percentage of heat loss in transmission. To this end, the inventor has attempted to make an improved heating device to overcome drawbacks of existing heating devices.